


Now I Understand Why You Do It

by HMSquared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s01e20 Ma Ke Kahakai (Shore), Fear of Death, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: For once, Danny’s not the one calling people “babe.” 1.20
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Now I Understand Why You Do It

Steve and Danny found themselves staring at a box of dead fish with equal distaste. Neither of them wanted to do it, but someone had to; evidence and all.

“After you,” Danny muttered. Steve shook his head, grinning like an idiot.

“I’d love to, babe, but I can’t get my cast wet.” The blonde blanched.

They returned to the car ten minutes later, Danny’s glove and the bullet in a Ziploc baggie. Steve, for once, climbed into the passenger seat. He was still grinning.

“Now I understand why you do it!” Steve laughed boisterously. “Now I understand why you call people ‘babe’!” Mid-seat belt pull, he heard a sniff and turned his head.

Danny was staring at the floor, tears spilling down his cheeks. Steve instantly let go of the seatbelt and let it crash into the ceiling.

“Danny, what’s wrong?” When the blonde looked up, his eyes were hot.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Steve blinked, utterly confused.

“Why, in this instance?”

“I…” Hiccuping, Danny took a deep breath to steady himself; it didn’t help. “When you fell, do you know how terrified I was? How horrible I felt that you might have died because of me? How…” He trailed off for a moment, then bit his lip and charged ahead. “Do you know how stupid I felt for not telling you earlier?”

“Telling me what?”

“I…” Danny actually laughed, realizing what he was about to say. “I love you, babe. And some days I feel like you don’t care about other people.” Steve’s eyes widened in shock.

“Danny…” He reached out to touch the blonde’s cheek; after a brief flinch, Danny let him. Steve stared into his partner’s eyes. “I’ve been so cold because I had no idea if you felt the same as I did. And I was also terrified that I might not get to tell you.” There was a moment of shocked silence.

“Are you serious, Steven?”

“I’m serious, Danno.” Steve slowly leaned forward, and Danny didn’t stop him.

Even with one arm, he was a good kisser. Danny pressed against Steve’s mouth, tears still running down his cheeks. The former SEAL didn’t mind in the slightest.

They broke apart, noses and foreheads still touching. The partners exhaled long, shaky breaths. Then, for some inexplicable reason, Danny laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Steve chuckled. The blonde shook his head.

“I just kinda… want to, you know?” And now they were both laughing, happy to be alive and together.


End file.
